A (Not So) Friendly Reunion
by RubySanders
Summary: AU. It's been six years since you last saw him. A lot has changed, and yet some things have not changed at all. More genres than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome, readers, to A (Not So) Happy Reunion. I thought I would try my hands out with a two-shot. Also, I will attempt to do this in the second person. The only second person writing experience I have is a college writing exercise, so I thought I would delve into something that is out of my comfort zone._**

 ** _Before I begin, the main character is Christian, so if you are offended, I understand if you wish to leave. I only wish that to those who read it, they can come closer to God. May we non-believers and growing Christians follow the path of God before it is too late._**

 ** _Let's get this two-shot on the road!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own, never will._**

 ** _Warnings: Breo friendship and talk of Christianity_**

 ** _XXX_**

You stare out at the sea and let the orange ball of fire dance across your skin. You absolutely love this type of weather. Of course, being raised in Mission Creek, that is a given. As you enjoy a vacation at the Caribbean Islands, courtesy of your manager, your brothers are at the Bionic Academy, possibly on the beach with the other bionic students.

"Bree, is that you?" a male voice questioned.

Your eyes widen in surprise as you recognize the speaker. For a moment, you think it happened in your head. However, when you turn to the side, there he is.

"Leo?"

Six years have passed since you last saw him. Six years have passed since you last heard of Janelle's surprising death. You take notice of how time has helped Leo. He is much more muscular and seems happier. Although you see it hasn't come easy for him; his eyes tell the entire story.

Leo laughed as he lifted you up off the ground. He now stands taller than you do, and you realize how much he has grown. You aren't sure if you want to hug him or punch him, so you do both.

"Ow! That hurt!" Leo kidded as he rubbed his shoulder.

You roll your eyes. "You're the one with the super strength." Seeing as how Leo doesn't say anything, you get up from your seat. "Why don't we head up to my room and you tell me where the he—I mean, where you've been?" you correct yourself.

"And you can tell me about your book," Leo compromised.

The trade-off seems fair, so you lead Leo to your hotel and ignore the guys on the beach that look at you like an object rather than an a human. After you unlock the door, you tell Leo to make himself at home while you shower and change.

As the hot water stings your skin like 1000 needles, you think about the last time you saw Leo, which happened to be the day you learned of Janelle's surprising death. Leo told you that night that he was going out for a bit. You noticed how emotional he was, and offered to go with him. However, he declined your offer and left the house. He never returned.

Sometimes, you wonder exactly what happened the night that Leo left. Where did he go? Where has he been the past six years? What has he been doing? You assume you will be getting the answers you need from him soon, so you turn off the shower and change, determined to get some answers.

When you see Leo again, he is in your kitchen. You notice all the ingredients out and realize he is making a sandwich. As you watch Leo make his sandwich, you realize how much you missed him. When Leo notices you, you smile and head into the kitchen.

"Do you want one?" Leo asks.

"No thanks. I had breakfast an hour ago. What brings you here?"

"I'm participating in a musical concert later tonight. I thought I would explore some. I had no idea you were here as well."

You shrug. "Yeah, well, I'm on vacation and this seemed like a good place to run away to." As you grab some Pretzel Chips from a pantry, you ask, "So, what happened six years ago? You left the house and never came back."

Leo's smile dropped and his face hardened. "A lot of things happened, some of which is very bad."

"Well, spill," you demand.

Leo speeds over to the couch and plops down in defeat. "I was going to give this to Janelle the day before she died, but I chickened out." Leo pulls a small black box out of his pocket and leaves it on the glass table.

You abandon your snack, pick up the box, and open it. You gasp. "Leo, you-"

Leo only nodded. "I was going to propose to Janelle. Needless to say, I can't anymore. That night I didn't come back, I found myself at… at a girl's house. That was not the original plan."

You frown. "What was the original plan?"

His silence comes as its own answer. Your heart hammers against your chest and you suddenly find it difficult to breath. Was Leo's original plan to kill himself?

Almost as if reading your thoughts, Leo nods. "I was planning on killing myself."

You suddenly can't stand to be in this room anymore. You jump away from the couch as if it was on fire and try to stop that ongoing panic attack. As you blink your eyes in an effort to wake up from this nightmare, you feel Leo's hand on your shoulder. You grasp his hand as if it was your own lifeline while you breathe in and out.

Leo offers to call 911, but you refuse. Once you calm down, the tears begin to fall. You almost lost your stepbrother that night, and you didn't have a clue.

Leo continued the story as he handed you several tissues. "I didn't kill myself, obviously. You saved me that day."

"W-what do you mean?" you croak.

"You once told me that God's love shines brighter than all of the darkness in the world. When we are in conflict with the darkness, God will shine a light in our hearts and show us which path to take.

"As I was looking around, I saw a picture of you and Caitlin at Tech Town. I realized I just couldn't put you through the pain of losing a brother. You see, if it wasn't for our strong bond, I would be with Janelle."

You continue to cry. When you stop to hug Leo, you realize that you are the reason your brother is alive! And you love it.

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _A/N: That is the end of the first part. The second part will help to fill in more of the gaps as to what happened in Leo's six-year disappearance, as well as explain what Bree has done the past six years. The ending will not be as nice, however._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Welcome back to A (Not So) Happy Reunion. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but both are significant. Before you ask, this is not going to be a three-shot. So the ending is the ending. No complaining. Okay, let's wrap this up.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**_

 _ **Warnings: Breo friendship and talk of Christianity**_

 _ **XXX**_

Once your emotions are in check, you ask Leo to continue his story.

"As I was saying, after Janelle's death, I ended up at a friend's house. My emotions got the better of me, so when I woke up to my sore, naked body, I panicked and went off the grid for a couple of days. I felt so embarrassed at what happened that I didn't want to show my face.

"Since I was old enough, I bought my own apartment. I have been trying to make it on my own. Didn't Big D tell you that?"

You shake your head. "No, but Tasha did. What are you doing here?"

Leo told me that he ran into a friend that was in his Aunt Janice's book club and how he had started dance back up, and how his next concert was tonight.

"Cool. I guess I can tell you about my book now."

Leo shrugged. "You don't have to. I have all ready read it six times. I wouldn't mind an autograph, however."

You happily grab an old copy and sign it for him. "So what time do you need to be ready for your concert? We might have time for lunch."

After Leo told you when he needed to be there, you head with him out of your apartment. As the two of you walk to the nearest diner for lunch, you can't help but smile. It has been six years since you last saw Leo, yet the two of you can pick up right where you left off.

"Leo, do you want a table inside?" you ask as you approach the diner.

"Sure."

After the waitress seats you and Leo, you bow your head and pray, just like you have done for the past six and a quarter years.

"Whenever you're ready," Leo offered.

"I didn't grow up a Christian. It just sort of happened. Owen was the one that first taught me the religion. He told me about God and the incredible Jesus. John 3: 16 says that 'For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.' That is some deep stuff.

"But then, the more I learned about God, the more I realized the Bible went even deeper. The more I learned about God, the more I realized that God has been through everything. The books, Psalms, Proverbs, and Acts help illustrate that. Whenever I have a problem, I go to one of those chapters and I am ready to face off against my problem."

Leo nodded. "Go on."

"When I first started writing, I thought writing about God would be easy; it wasn't. It was more about faith than the actual writing. I struggled for years, trying to figure out how I could touch people. I went on missionaries, I talked to pastors, and I talked to God. It was through them, I was able to finish my book.

"I'm working on a second book, one that steps outside of my comfort zone. Did you know that some little things on this planet can mean so much to someone? Most of us overlook them. I'm trying not to. Luke 16: 10 says 'If you are faithful in little things, you will be faithful in large ones. But if you are dishonest in little things, you won't be honest with greater responsibility.'"

"So in other words, with Great Power comes Great Responsibility," Leo summed up.

"In a sense."

You continue to tell Leo bible verses throughout lunch. Eventually, it is time for Leo get to his practice. Once he is there, you sit down at a bar. A woman greets you immediately.

"I'll take a Fruity Margarita," you state.

The woman at the bar nods and starts to whip one up for you. As she does that, you turn your attention to the stage where your brother is located. He is up soon.

"Next up, Leo Dooley!" cried an announcer.

You cheer as he appears on the stage. As he starts to dance, you watch, mesmerized at how good he has gotten since then. The crowd seems mesmerized as well. That is, until disaster strikes. Leo is in the middle of a dance. He attempts to do a back flip, but he fails. There is the awful sound as Leo's head connects with the floor. Then, all is still.

"Leo!" You dash out of your seat and approach the area where you brother is somehow conscious. Someone is off to the side, and you know they have called an ambulance.

"Bree, I can't feel my neck!" Leo states.

You grasp onto his hand as if it was a life jacket. "You're going to be all right, Leo! You're going to be all right. Help is on the way."

When the ambulance arrives, they load Leo on and drive off. You fold your hands and you begin to pray. "God, I want to pray for my brother, Leo, right now. He is an amazing guy with a great future. If you can hear me, don't take that away from me. Help Leo find his way in Christ. And most importantly, help Leo find someone who can take away the pain he has felt since he lost Janelle.

"In Jesus' name, Amen."


End file.
